


Real

by EbonyDazed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grounder civil war, Post-Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda of rewriting of Stay.</p>
<p>Grounders attack Camp Jaha and Clarke and Co travel to TonDC to try to confront the Commander. They get much more then they could bargain for and everything gets turned upside down.</p>
<p>Starting with the fact that it may be Lexa's throne, but that's not Lexa sitting on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold as Ice

Octavia’s angry.

At least when her and Bellamy track Clarke down, she’s very angry. Clarke had no sooner turned to the sound of stomping on twigs then she was faced with an angry Octavia.

“Camp Jaha was attacked!” Octavia’s being held back slightly by Bellamy, “By Grounders”

That was two days ago. Clarke was now traveling with Octavia, Bellamy, and Echo as well as Raven and her mother with Kane, insisting that they needed to stay in the loop if Clarke wanted to ally themselves with the grounders again. They were in search of the Commander, trying to get some kind of explanation. From what they gathered from the previous village they passed, the Commander had headed to TonDC to aid in the reconstruction. Clarke was angry enough about the betrayal, if Lexa was attacking them, that was a different story entirely. Clarke had started to understand that Lexa had made the decision to save her people, but Clarke would never forgive the Woods Commander if she was going to start attacking her people.

Raven’s fussing with some new radio contraption they were working on when they finally reach TonDC, from the outside, evidence of the rebuild was clear. The new walls were up and two large grounders guard the gate.

“Ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir” The words flow from Octavia’s mouth easily and the two large grounders look to each other before looking back at Octavia.

“Skaikru?” One asks before eyeing Echo. 

“Echo no Skaikru,” The second one says as he steps forward, Echo holds his glare before firing off a quick array of Trigedasleng that Clarke can’t follow. The two guards back up and look amused at the younger female grounder. 

Octavia doesn’t seem to have followed much either, because she doesn’t turn away from the two men to translate for Clarke and the others like she had been the rest of the way. One of the guards looks over at Clarke,

“Klark kom Skaikru” The grounder starts, “The victor of the mountain.”

“These fuckers can speak english.” Octavia snorts. 

“We’re looking for the Commander.” Clarke says sternly. “We need to speak immediately.” 

The guards look amused but nod, the smaller one motioning for them to follow him as he starts into the village.

“Holy shit.” Octavia murmurs as they look around at TonDC, the place looked worse then it did the day the missile dropped, despite the outside walls looking new. Fresh blood splattered on the walls and warriors walked around like the horrific village didn’t phase them in the slightest. Octavia’s back stiffens and she looks over to her brother as he tightens his grip on his gun. She then motions for Raven to step closer as Kane adjusted his grip on his gun.

“Clarke,” Octavia starts, “Did you notice none of these warriors look familiar?”

Clarke looked around, finding that Octavia was right. None of the many warriors looked remotely familiar to her.

“You would know better then us Octavia,” Clarke turns to her, “You don’t recognize any of them?”

Octavia shakes her head, “That’s not a Trikru flag”

They had stopped in front of a tent, and Octavia was right. It wasn’t the Trikru’s flag above it. Clarke feels her mother’s hand on her shoulder as they all walk into the very large tent. Lexa’s was much smaller then this.

And that wasn’t Lexa sitting on the thrown. Piercing ice blue eyes greet them as a woman sits on Lexa’s thrown toying with Lexa’s knife as if it were hers. As if everything in the tent belonged to her when all Clarke could see were Lexa’s possessions.

“Well, this is an unexpected surprise.” Her voice is unsettling and Clarke swallows and dread fills her. “You survived by scouters attacks after all. I didn’t expect you of the Sky to be so durable.”

“Indra,” Octavia’s voice is so low Clarke would have missed it. In the corner of the tent is Indra, chained up like a slave. Wounds raw and dried blood covering her face and arms.

“My pet,” The woman on the thrown explains. “Indra, fetch water for our visitors.”

Indra fixes the woman with a look of pure hatred before slowly making her way to the water basin, chains and weights slowing her movement.

“Where is the Commander?” Clarke forces out, not wanting to look at the woman’s weakened form anymore.

“Straight to business? I like that Klark kom Skaikru.” The woman rises, “The commander has been...replaced.”

Clarke feels bile rising in her throat. She swallows with difficulty and her mother’s hand tightens on her shoulder slightly before she removes it and gestures something to Kane.

“Me and the pest the Trikru chose to lead them are very different Clarke,” The woman takes a few steps forward. “I’m not looking for allies. I don’t negotiate. And I wasn’t about to take orders from that Tree Rat.”

“You killed her.” Clarke accused weakly and the woman gives a short laugh.

“I don’t kill my victims that quickly, Clarke, that’s a mercy.” The woman takes the water Indra hands her and Clarke can see the extent of the woman’s injuries. She feels the bile again and swallows it down. “Her death will come in time. When torturing her becomes no fun and I’ve gotten all the Woods Clan’s secrets from her. Besides, I want to hear her beg for it.”

“That’s sick.” Octavia chokes out and Clarke finds herself a little surprised at it.

“It’s how the world works.” The woman barks back, “I know much about you Clarke, you allied with the Tree Rats after killing the boy you loved. His death was required after he killed some innocent grounders in his pathetic search for you. You and your people trained with the Woods Clan and plotted the fall of the mountain together. You sent your soldier, Bellamy here, undercover to turn off the mist...well I think you know the story.”

“How do you know all of that.” Clarke asked even though she already knew the answer. The woman only laughed and reseated herself on Lexa’s throne.

“Birds sing when you break them down then show them something they want.” Another laugh, “I knew the stubborn brat wouldn’t talk no matter how much blood I drew. So I had a plan B. Would you like to see?”

Before Clarke could answer the woman yelled to one of her guards.

“Yes my Queen.” The guard responded before leaving.

“Echo my dear, why do you march with them?” 

“I was free under the Coalition to go where I felt I must.”

“So you went to the Woods Clan?” The Queen lifted her chin and it reminds Clarke of cartoon villains from her childhood, “You are lucky I do not ask for your head.”

The guard comes back pulling a woman with a dark sack over her head to block her face. She fights back weakly and Clarke can see some of the wounds on her arms are fresh. Her hands are tied behind her back.

“My Queen,” The guard greets. 

“Thank you, show the sky people our bird feed.” The figure struggles harder before the hood is taken off. Clarke’s couldn’t believe who was underneath the hood.

“Anya,” The struggling stops at the sound of her name and the older grounder eyes Clarke and her company. 

“Clarke.” It’s formal, as if she wasn’t being presented to Clarke as a prisoner.

“I thought you were killed.”

“It appeared that way,” The queen started, “But in a deal with the mountain men, we got her. She’s helped us get many secrets out of the Commander.”

Anya yells something in Trigedasleng before a second guard slaps her to silence her.

“Clarke you must not trust her. The Ice Nation never hold their ends of the deal.” Anya warns, “Get your people and get out.”

“Your the Ice Queen?” Clarke turned her attention to the older woman.

“I am, did dear Lexa talk about me?” Clarke feels her blood boil, “Did she tell you about that horrid little healer girl that she held so dear? What was her name again? I could only hear her screams.”

“You’re worse then the Mountain Men.”

“Clarke-” Anya’s giving her a look as though Clarke had said something terribly wrong. It sends fear down her spine as she turns back to the Ice Queen only to find she was standing in front of her with a satisfied look on her face.

“You’re going to do something for me Clarke,” The Queen raises her hand close to the side of Clarke’s face, ice cold finger tips brush skin before burying in her hair yanking her a step closer, “You’re going to help me make the bird sing.”

“Let her go” Bellamy’s voice booms as he raises his gun ready to shoot down the Ice Queen who only smirks as her own guards raise swords to Bellamy, one digging the tip of his weapon into Bellamy’s throat.

“I suggest you come, or you and your people will die here like all those Woodsmen.” Clarke doesn’t get to answer before she’ being pulled out of the tent and through the village. She’s taken through a building and down many stairs before coming to a halt before a large door. The guard grunts and opens it as the Ice Queen tosses Clarke through before her.

The room is freezing. Clarke can see her breath as she exhales. In the middle of the room is Lexa, tied to a chair with her wrists behind her back. Clarke can hear the Queen chuckle as she runs to her. 

“Lexa,” Clarke’s voice is pleading as she rests her hand on the side of Lexa’s face. There are cuts of varying depths and recency covering her arms and torso. One particularly bad one cuts down over her collar bone. Her armor is tossed about the room and she is left in her cotton shirt and pants. Her hair is undone and the only thing keeping it tame is the fact that she’s completely soaked by water. 

Clarke doesn’t want to know the Ice Queen’s methods of torture. Lexa’s skin is cold to the touch and her breath is coming in uneven bursts. 

“Lexa,” Clarke chokes again as she frames Lexa’s face in her hands begging the grounder to open her eyes. Lexa stirs weakly for a moment before gray/green eyes open. They were blank, empty and Clarke immediately feels the pain in her chest. Lexa’s eyes focus on her momentarily before she pulls away from Clarke.

“...not real...” Clarke almost misses it. Lexa’s voice is hoarse and small and it hurts her more then any knife. Lexa has marks in the cock of her elbow that Clarke had missed before. The Ice Queen really tried everything to get Lexa to talk. And she really doesn’t want to know what kind of drugs one would use on a prisoner to make them question the reality around them.

“I’m real,” Clarke reaches out for Lexa again and meets her eyes, “I’m real.”

Lexa still didn’t seem to believe Clarke, but had very little strength to pull away. Clarke felt herself lean forward, pressing her lips to Lexa’s firmly, trying to convince her that this was real. That Clarke really was there, that it was going to be okay. Lexa relaxes slightly against Clarke. Her lips leaving a taste of blood against Clarke’s as Clarke pulled away. She sees a new emotion in Lexa’s eyes, one that she had seen on Mt. Weather but couldn’t identify then. It was fear. The great commander was actually afraid and it startled Clarke to see her that way.

“Now that you’ve had your moment,” The Ice Queen’s voice causes both girls to jump, “We should get down to business.”

“No,” Clarke interrupts as she stand with a newfound determination. She faces the Ice Queen with fierce blue eyes drawing her gun at a speed that surprises her. She has never felt this level of hatred for anyone, even the Mountain Men. The Queen only looks taken back for a second.

“You will not-” The gunshot echoes through the small room quickly followed by two more. The guard at the door rushes in and he meets the same fate as the Queen before him. Clarke’s ears ring for a moment before she rushes forward and steals Lexa’s knife back from the Queen’s belt and cuts Lexa free.

“You’re going to be okay.” Clarke murmurs to her before tossing one of Lexa’s arms around her shoulders and wrapping an arm around her waist. “You’re going to be okay.”

Clarke can hear shooting in the distance, she hurries as quickly as she can up the stairs and out of the horrible torture building.

“Clarke” Bellamy and Echo are rushing toward her, “We need to leave,” 

Octavia cuts down a soldier and turns to them motioning for them to follow, Indra is limping behind them freeing more of the Woods Clan from their chains and cells. An explosion rings out a few yards away.

“I understand why we brought Raven now!” Octavia yells as they rush to get out of the Camp. Clarke struggles with Lexa’s weight as she struggles to keep up. Suddenly Lexa feels much lighter and she turns to the girl to see if she woke up.

“Anya” Anya is at Lexa’s other side, taking some of her weight and helping Clarke get her out of TonDC. Clarke sees Lincoln free Nyko and a few other grounders as they run for the gates taking down any soldier that stood in their way.

________________________________________________________

They don’t stop until you reach the ocean, it’s almost a two hour walk but Anya insists that they will not be safe until they get there. Nyko offers to carry Lexa a fraction of the way so Clarke and her mother can look over the injuries. Lexa’s are the worst of the bunch and Anya doesn’t leave Lexa’s side for a moment.

Anya points out a small village by the ocean, she calls the place Peake. She yells out in Trideslang to some of the locals who are quick to meet the group halfway, they lead the Sky and Woods people to their medical tents. Abby quickly goes to assist the village healers to take care of the wounded. Clarke waits outside the tent Lexa is in, having been asked to leave by the healers so they could focus on Lexa’s wounds.

She feels someone sit beside her and turns to see Octavia by her side, Raven quickly takes her place on the other.

“Guys-”

“So what happened back there Princess?” Octavia asks, “One minute you get pulled by your Goldilocks and the next your killing the Ice Queen?”

“Now your sitting outside the Killer Commander’s tent.” Raven added, “What’s going on?”

“Look, I know you two don’t like Lexa,” Clarke looked between the two of them before focusing on the ground in front of her, “But I know her...I get why she did what she did...I...It’s complicated.”

“You like her,” Raven’s accusation is far calmer then Clarke could imagine.

“I like her,”

“And she likes you?” Octavia asked, sincerity in her voice.

“She trusts me,” Clarke looked over at Octavia, “She...She told me things that I don’t think she’s told anyone else.”

“Like that girl the Ice Queen was talking about?”

“Yeah,” Clarke looks forward again, “She always says she leads her people will her head...but I’ve seen her heart too.”

“They say loving someone is trusting.” Raven offers with a weak smile.

“I know how you two feel about her...but I swear if she wasn’t Commander...if we all met under different circumstances-”

“We get it Clarke,” Octavia interjects, “If she really makes you happy, then we’ll respect whatever relationship you have with her.”

They sit in a pleasant silence that hasn’t happened in god knows how long. Clarke’s head snaps up when she hears the tent flap move and sees Anya exit the tent and look over at her.

“Clarke, may I speak to you,” Raven and Octavia get up to excuse themselves as Anya takes the seat previously occupied by Raven.

“Is Lexa Okay?”

“The healers say her wounds will heal.” Anya offers, not looking at Clarke and causing Clarke to worry. “The Elders wish to put her on trial.”

“What?”

“The Elders are the ones who decide who has the spirit of the previous commander. They believe that current events would suggest that Lexa does not hold the spirit of the previous leader. They are to decide what has to be done.” Anya then looks over and Clarke could see the worry in her face, “Impersonating the Commander is a serious crime in our culture.”

“But Lexa didn’t do anything wrong! She was called to lead her people! She didn’t choose to!”

“I know,” Anya looks away, “Which is why I will be fighting to keep her from being sent to death.”

Clarke can only nod numbly, “You care about her.”

“Very much Clarke,” Clarke thinks back to Tris, how Anya was protective of her and cared about her. This was different, this was stronger and Clarke suddenly wonders what kind of relationship existed between Anya and Lexa. “Lexa is very special to me.”

“I see,” Clarke looks away,

“After Costia, Lexa pushed everyone away, even me.” Anya goes on after a moment of silence, “I respected that because she was now the Commander and I understood she was in pain. But I had always thought that she would come around and come back. She never did. She shut out her heart, she shut out me.”

Clarke suddenly felt uneasy, but listened to Anya quietly,

“I always suspected that this is what the Ice Queen wanted. If there was one thing the Ice Queen excelled at, it was psychological warfare. If Lexa turned off her heart, then she would fall for all of the Queens tricks. The head is easy to fool, Clarke, but the heart is not. I had to watch her become a pawn for the Ice Queen. Closing out her heart in what she believed would make her stronger.”

“She said love was weakness.”

“I can see why she would feel that way.” Anya nods, “But our love for each other was never a weakness in the past.”

Oh

Clarke suddenly wishes to understand what kind of weird love triangle Anya, Lexa, and Costia were involved in. 

“Clarke, you look strange. Are you alright?”

“Just a little surprised.”

“At what? Lexa and I?” Anya suddenly looks confused herself,

“I was unaware that you two were anything more then Mentor and Second.” Clarke admitted.

“It’s very typical for an elder of siblings to second a younger sibling.”

Oh

OH

“Your sisters”

“Why did you think I meant?” Anya asks and Clarke suddenly feels embarrassed. Now she felt like the stereotypical blonde that Wells used to tease her about when they were children. 

“It’s not important.” Clarke tries to drop it and to her joy Anya allows her. The silence that follows gives Clarke a change to absorb all the information before Anya speaks again.

“You may go speak to her if you wish Clarke, she is awake now.” Anya offers, “I must ready myself to speak with the Elders when they arrive.”

Clarke nods as they both stand, Anya nods to her before turning and leaving. Clarke takes a few more breaths before entering the tent. Lexa’s sitting on the bed, she’s facing the entrance and you wonder if she’s waiting for Anya to return.

“Hey,” Clarke offers as Lexa attempt to sit up only to have her face twist in pain and lean back down, “Don’t get up, your still hurt.”

Clarke makes her way to the side of the bed, quickly placing her hand over Lexa’s that wrapped in the sheets. Lexa’s fingers loosen around the sheets and wraps around Clarke’s hand.

“You’re warm.”

Clarke giggles at the girl as gray/green eyes look up at her confused. “You sound so high right now.”

“The bed is only three feet off the ground.” Clarke can’t help laughing at the Grounder’s confusion. Lexa raises a hand and rests her palm against Clarke’s cheek. Clarke leans against the touch and closes her eyes. Enjoying the small peace while she can, trying not to think too much about what will happen with the Elders.

“Real?” Lexa’s voice causes her to open her eyes, noticing that the girl on the bed drew them closer until their noses were centimeters apart. Clarke smiles, Lexa’s vision must be cloudy due to the drugs and Clarke has to quickly push away any thought of what could have happened to Lexa under the Ice Queen’s control. She decides instead to nudge Lexa’s nose with her own before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“Real"


	2. Warm as Sun

The Elders are scheduled to arrive in the afternoon. That morning Anya picks Lexa up from the hospital tent to bathe and dress appropriately for their arrival. Anya looks worried, and Clarke can’t help but stand from her seat next to Lexa’s bed.

“Please, If there is anything I can do-”

“The Elders are not fond of outsiders Clarke, your word will mean nothing to them.” Anya expresses her own concern, “Can you stand Lexa?”

Lexa does, her pain evident in her facial features for a moment before she quickly replaces it was her usual stoic expression. Clarke throws her a worried look,

“It will be fine Clarke,”

“Your voice still sounds funny,” Anya stated and perhaps at a different moment in time it would have been amusing.

“It’s the painkillers mom has her on.” Clarke explained trying to see the humor but failing. 

“Just let me do the talking,” Anya gave Lexa a stern look, “It’ll be fine.”

Anya escorts Lexa out with Clarke following until they separate, Clarke heading to meet with her mother and the others while Anya takes Lexa to the bath house. Within a few hours Clarke steps outside at the sound of hoofbeats against the ground. Horses pull carriages, coming to a stop at the biggest building in the village. Tall men with graying hair and extravagant robes exited the carriages and entered the large building. 

Clarke keeps her distance and watches as Anya and Lexa come out of one of the cabins and head for the same building. Decked out in formal armor and war paint, the two stop in front of the two guards outside the large building, one of the guards motions to Lexa something. Clarke feels anger as Lexa raises her wrists for them to be tied before the two enter the cabin.

“What was all that about?” Clarke turns to see Octavia watching next to her. “Lincoln mentioned something about Elders?”

“They’re the ones who determine who becomes Commander when the old Commander dies.” Clarke starts and Octavia nods, “They want to punish Lexa for what happened at TonDC by accusing her of impersonating the Commander.”

“That’s ridiculous, they appointed her.” Clarke nods at the girl beside her, “What’s going to happen to her?”

“Anya says they’ll try to execute her.” Clarke swallows, “But Anya’s going to try to get the sentence reduced.”

“She asked Lincoln for help,” Octavia states, “He’s in there now, something about making the Elders realize that it’s time to change their ways.”

Clarke only wishes that Lincoln will be successful. She stares at the cabin until she feels Octavia nudge her arm.

“Come on, staring at it won’t make them come out faster. Lets go get lunch.”

“It’s not noon yet,”

“Don’t care, I’m hungry,” With that Octavia pushes her toward one of the cabins.

_______________________________

They sit at what Clarke could best describe as a mess hall, many of the Sky People are already there eating and talking among themselves. Raven and Kyle are arguing over some mechanical thing on the table while Jasper and Monty watch, possibly placing bets on who will win. A tall girl with dark brown hair greets them as she sets another plate of food on the table that is quickly picked at by Jasper and Monty.

“I was wondering when Clarke of the Sky People would grace us with her presence.” Her voice is smooth and charming and her eyes are an unusual golden brown/amber color. 

“This is Kalie, she the leader of the Fishing Clan.” Octavia introduces, “Anya took us out of Woods Clan territory.”

“Worry lines are not becoming, young heda,” Kalie teases and Clarke’s rather surprised by her nature. Kalie showed no sign of seriousness were every other grounder Clarke can into contact with was very serious. 

“Shut up.” Is all Clarke manages as Kalie chuckles. “What’s a leader doing serving food?”

Kalie is more a mused by the question then anything. 

“We are at peace Clarke, I am free to do a little travel. My people are very close to the people of the Boat Clan, we do long term fishing trips together with them. Our home territory is out west so we are only here for a visit. ” Kalie explains easily, “I also enjoy cooking. My people are not at war, we can manage to enjoy life for a while.”

“Your commander is being tried for treason.” Clarke almost growls and now all eyes are on her and the Boat People girl. Kalie only smirks and rests her hand on the table.

“Clarke, I am under the impression that you are quiet smart. My people differ greatly from those of the woods in that we do not rely on elders to pick our leaders. The Woods Clan elders are coward to send children off to war and break young girls so that they may become their puppets. That’s why I tore the throats of the Elders in my Clan and was chosen to lead it as the new...Commander until the Coalition. My new title is Captain.”

Clarke tries to drink in the knowledge, only forming questions in her mind before Kalie continues after a moment of silence. 

“Commander Lexa will be fine.” Kalie offers up a reassuring smile, “Trust me. I may not like the way Lexa was chosen to be leader, but she’s not a bad one. She will not see her death so soon.”

Clarke can only nod.

“Wait a minute! Why’s Lexa being killed?” Raven jumps in.

“The Elders are questioning her position as Commander,” Nyko pipes up as he approaches the table. “They call it impersonation, which is punishable by death. Anya and Lincoln are working to lessen the punishment. After all, The Commander has helped us end a war with minimal bloodshed, the Elders must respect that.”

Clarke sees her mother and few others make a face but ignores it.

“They brought this into question because Lexa was so easily manipulated by the Ice Queen. She gave away secrets in response to days of torture. The previous Commander was captured and tortured for weeks and never uttered a word.”

“She’s being punished for being different then the previous commander?” Raven clarified with a confused look, “That doesn’t make sense.”

“How your people pick leaders make no sense.” Kalie states directing it to Nyko, “You know how I feel about the Council of Elders.”

There is a moment of silence as loud yelling is echoed through the village. It sounds like Anya and Clarke is sure that’s not a good sign.

_________________________________________

An hour later Clarke sees large grounder guards pull Anya out of the large building with Lexa close behind. They are left outside of the building while the Elders pile into their carriages and are pulled away. Clarke waits until they are out of sight before she walks up to the two grounders.

“So?”

“The Elders made the decision not to execute, Luna showed up a while ago and insisted that the alliance would be broken between the Woods and Boat people if they took blood on her soil.” Clarke had expected Anya’s reaction to be happier to say that her sister would not be killed. Lincoln steps out of the building with a grounder with dirty blonde hair following. She is dressed similarly to a pirate with lots of black and dark blue warpaint over her eyes. “However they did not want this to go unpunished.”

Clarke swallows, feeling her throat go dry. She steals a quick look at Lexa to see the young leader looked absolutely exhausted, wrists still bound by the roped that was tied at the beginning of the trial.

“Exile,” Anya finally states, “If Lexa is to return to Woods Clan territory, she can be killed. She is to give the final order to her people to return to the Clan’s territory.”

“Commander” Clarke turns as Woods Clan members begin to gather, noticing their ex-commander emerge from the building alive. Anya turns to cut Lexa’s ropes and the younger sister takes a moment to rub her wrists before turning to her people, chin raised and shoulders square. 

The announcement is given in Lexa’s commanding tone, voice clear and Trideslang echoing through the small village. The grounders look to each other, mixed emotions on faces and murmurs running through the crowd.

“You too,” Lexa had turned to Anya, “You will return to TonDC with the others.”

Anya opens her mouth to argue, but Lexa walks away before she can. Clarke assumes she’s going back towards the medical tent.

“Clarke,” Anya’s voice caused Clarke to look away from the fallen commander, “Understand this is a blow to my sister’s pride. Lexa really does love her people and our clan. To no longer be welcome-”

“I understand,” Clarke murmurs, “At least I feel as though I understand”

Anya nods, “She is going to speak to Luna about relocating.”

_________________________________

“Down south a ways there is a village, there are very few residents,” Luna had began as she sat on Lexa’s bed going over a map with Boat Clan territories outlined in it. “There are trees.”

“Like home,” Lexa murmurs and Luna gives her a sympathetic look. They had been talking for a while now, Kalie had brought them food at least an hour ago.

“We can leave as soon as you are well to travel.”

“The sooner the better Luna,” Lexa commented, “We will leave tomorrow if possible.”

Luna sighed, “Lexa, are you not going to tell Clarke you are leaving? Kalie tells me you two are close.”

“I do nothing but disappoint Clarke.” Lexa clenches the sheets between her fingers, “She would be better without me.”

“Heda disappointed Clarke.” Luna corrected, “Lexa might have some potential.”

Lexa looks up to see Luna offering her a smile. Luna had been Lexa’s friend since childhood, they both because leaders for their people at the same age and they continued their friendship through an alliance. 

“Talk to Clarke, Lex,” Luna’s smile grew, “I really don’t want to leave you there alone. Don’t let that hard head of yours get in the way.”

The old childhood nickname coaxed a small smile from the other grounder. 

“I am tired.” Luna laughed at that and stood to leave, patting Lexa’s knee if farewell. Luna exited the tent to see Clarke standing outside having a glaring match with Luna’s guard.

“Leonel,” The black haired girl jumped lightly at her name being called. “That is Klark Kom Skai krew, she may pass.”

Clarke tries not to look too cocky when the girl scoffs and steps aside before leading Luna away.

Clarke enters the tent and smiles at Lexa, laying on her stomach and eyes closed. She steps closer and brushes a lock of hair out of her eyes.

“Clarke?” The blonde jumps at her name but smiles as gray/green eyes open to greet her. Lexa doesn’t move from her position but offers the blonde leader a shy smile.

“Hey you,” Clarke can’t keep the fondness from her voice as she pulls her hand away. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Lexa grunted and shut her eyes again, “Luna has arranged for me to leave with the next boat to go south. It leaves Tomorrow afternoon.”

“You’re leaving that soon?” Clarke feels her expression drop. 

“I do not with to endanger the people here by me staying. South is farther away from my...from Woods Clan borders...Jackson is the village, perhaps you will come find me when you are ready?” Lexa cracks her eye open slightly to see Clarke’s reaction, seeing the blonde stare down at her blankly. “I remember you saying you were not ready to be in a relationship. Perhaps when that time comes you will come find me when I’ve settled in Jackson, learned a craft and made myself something more worthy of you then I am now, Skai Prisa.”

“What’s wrong with the way you are now?” Clarke asks softly as she runs her fingers through wavy brown hair. Marveling in the softness of it for a moment as Lexa takes a deep content breath that exhales in a sigh.

“I am not a Commander or Warrior, I am an exiled criminal. I have nothing to offer to you.” 

Clarke continues running her hand through the other girls hair until her breathing evened out and she was asleep in no time. 

__________________________________

“Are they going to sing the whole way?” Lexa asked as Luna laughed next to her. The Boat people loved to sing out old songs as they sailed the seas, Lexa couldn’t see the appeal. 

“Come on Lex! We’ll sing a Woods Clan one just for you.” Luna winked and soon her mates were looking to the blonde waiting for her to start. Luna smiled wide, “Are you...Are you...coming to the tree. They strung up a man, they say who murdered three.”

Lexa shook her head as some of the mates joined in.

“Strange things did happen here. No Stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree.”

Lexa shook her head as she looked out to the land, watching Woods Clan warriors returning to their territory. Returning home without her.

“Are you...Are you coming to the tree. Where dead man called out for his love to flee...Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree.”

“Are you, Are you” Lexa turned at the new voice that had started up behind her recognizing it immediately as Anya’s. “Coming to the tree? Where I told you to run. So we’d both be free”

Lexa stood confused as Anya grinned. She walked up and rested a hand on Lexa’s neck, “Don’t think you’re going anywhere without me.”

“Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree.”

“Anya-”

“I’m not going to watch the only family I have left leave.” Anya says this with much more authority and pulls Lexa into a hug. Lexa buried her face in the crock of Anya’s neck much like she had done many times as a child. They stood like that until Anya pulled away, brushing the stray hair out of Lexa’s face in a motherly way.

“Are you...are you...coming to the tree. Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me.”

Over Anya’s shoulder Lexa got a glimpse of Nyko and Indra as well as a few other familiar faces that Lexa can't help but wonder why they are there. She had ordered all of her people to retreat back to TonDC until they were given new orders from the Elders.

“I’m not the only one,” Anya smiled when she noticed her sister’s line of sight. “They do not wish to return to a Woods Clan territory ruled by Elders.”

Lexa nodded as Anya turned towards the grounders, “I’ll be back, I need to speak to Luna.”

Lexa watched her sister walk away over the chorus of Boats Clan Sailors.

“Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run”

“So we’d both be free.” Lexa turned again at a familiar voice. Gray eyes widening at the blonde that stood before her.

“Clarke”

“Hey,” Clarke greeted and stepped closer. “So Jackson”

“You are coming?” Lexa asked as her brows furred in confusion. “What about”

“My people?” Clarke finished, “Well, some of them are coming with me.”

Lexa’s confusion only continues until Clarke clarifies.

“I’m ready.”

“Ready?”

“I don’t care if you have nothing to offer to me Lexa, the only thing I want is you.” Clarke steps impossibly closer. “We can start new...There will be no my people and your people. We can protect our people, the ones who choose to stay with us no matter what. We can focus on more then just surviving...and please say something because-”

Lexa cuts off the blonde by pressing her lips to hers in a tender kiss. 

“CLARKE!” The pull away at the sound of a voice calling Clarke and look to see a super happy Jasper. “THEY HAVE RUM!”

“Did you have to take Jasper?” Lexa asks as Clarke giggles and takes her hand, intertwining their fingers loosely.

“I’m also bringing Raven so the fun has just begun.” Clarke catches the smile Lexa gives her from the corner of her eye. They fall into silence and listen to the music of the ship for a long while.

“I am afraid.” Lexa admits quietly, “But the journey is less frightening with you here.”

Clarke turns to Lexa and smiles as Lexa raises their intertwined hands and brushes a light kiss to the back of Clarke’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Human series is complete! Stay tuned for the next installment!

**Author's Note:**

> Some minor Hunger Games references despite the fact I think Lexa is far more useful in a fight then Peeta. The second part of this is already half-written so it should be up in a week's time (at the longest)


End file.
